The Challenge (ShadAmy)
by Maira The Hedgehog
Summary: (Based in Sonic Boom) After getting their buts handed to them repeatedly by Shadow, Sonic and friends need find a way to get the black hedgehog to leave them alone. Amy comes up with a plan she thought was foolproof but it backfires on her big time. Now she has gotten herself stuck playing this "game" with Shadow. What is he planning and what does he want from Amy?
1. Let The Game Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Sticks, and all background characters are all properties of Saga. I did not make the preview image and I can't remember where I got it from. If Anyone knows please let me know so I can give them credit/get permission to use it, thank you.

Keep in mind this is set in the Sonic Boom Universe.

* * *

Knuckles grown a little as he sat down on the couch. "Oh man… I haven't hurt his bad in a long time."

"Ya, I know what you mean," Tails said rubbing his head. He was sitting on the other end of the clutch..

"Ouch" Sonic yelped as Amy was puting some medicine on one of his wounds. "Can't that guy just leave us alone already."

"This is the third time Shadow has attacked us in a week," Tails complained. "Each time he comes back before we can even finish healing but he seems just fine. How fast can that guy regenerate?"

"Well at least Eggman haven't been trying anything," Sticks pointed out. "That would have mad things way harder."

"Ya, he's problem just sitting back, watching Shadow pummel us and laughing." knuckles said in a frustrated voice as he leans backwards.

"Well he hasn't hurt me or sticks yet at all," Amy pointed out.

"Well, that's at least one thing about Shadow. He's never really been the type to hurt girls," Sonic pointed out.

"Ya, but he seems to have no problem hurting the three of us," Tails grumbled.

"We have to come up with some kind of a plan to get that creep to leave us alone," Sonic declared as Amy was finishing up putting some bandits on his fresh injuries. "So... anyone got any ideas?"

There was silence though the room as everyone was thinking. "But Shadow doesn't leave until he's had his fun or there's no one left standing." Tails reminded everyone.

The room went silent for a while as sonic walked over and sat on the clutch between knuckles and tails. "Well, Shadow is a lot like you sonic," Stick's pointed out. "What kind of thing might get you to leave someone alone."

Sonic then jumped to his feet feeling insulted. "I am nothing like that fracker. I don't go around attacking people unless they attack me or my friends first. Shadow just wants to fight and destroy things," Sonic protested.

"I think stiks is onto something" Tails said witch got sonic to glare at him. "Ya your not exactly the same but you do have many things in common with Shadow. For example you both like going very fast, you both spin dash a lot and have similar fighting styles."

"Oh and your both guys, your both vary stubered and you both call each other facker," Amy added to the list.

"And your both hedgehog," Knuckles decided to point out.

"So if we think of things you don't like, maybe we can find something to discourage Shadow," sticks commented.

"Hum, that's actually not that bad of an idea, good job sticks" Sonic replied.

"So then sonic, what are some things that would make you leave us alone" Knuckles asked.

Suddenly Amy gasped. "I have it, I know exactly what to do," she said as all her friends turn to look at her.

"Care to share with the class?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I am genius, this plan is simply fool proof," Amy said clearly very excited. "But I still need to think out some details so for now just don't worry, and leave it all to me," she said and started walking out.

"Wait Amy, are you sure you can really handle Shadow by yourself, "Sonic asked before she made it out of the house. "Don't you think it would be better if we helped you."

Amy turned around to face sonic, "oh sonic, don't you worry bout a thing. With what I've got planned I am more than enough to scare away that big grump," she said then left.

Sonic sighed "I hope she knows what she is getting herself into."

Two days later the gang was all together eating at Meh Berger. The food was just as topically bland as ever and the service more so.

"So, this is why your getting fat facker," a voice said from behind sonic.

"Shadow, you," Sonic started to say as he was jumping to his feet but it was too late. Shadow kicked him hard in his back sending him flying across the table and slamming into the next one.

Everyone else jumped to there feet and moved back a ways getting ready to fight. "Well, you sure are getting predictable facker," Sonic said getting to his feet.

Shadow folded his arms. "If you call kicking your ass every three days prudictibole then maybe I am, but I'm still the one kicking you ass."

Sonic growled and leaned down about ready to charge at shadow when Amy put her hand up. "Let me take care of this sonic."

"What do you need us to do Amy" Tails asked.

"Just keep Sonic out of this," Amy replied as she started walking towards Shadow, without her hammer. The others looked surprised but didn't question her. Both tails and knuckles moved so they where on ether side of sonic in case they needed to stop him.

Shadow just chuckles as he sees Amy walking towards him. "Oh, So this is what your reduced to, sending a little girl to fight me."

"I, I don't want to fight you shadow," Amy replied walking slowly towards shadow who razed an eyebrow. "I know I never really stood a chance against you, your just so strong."

Shadow chuckled a little "well at least one of you came to your senses," shadow replied with a smirk.

"Yes, I really have, I think your just amazing Shadow," Amy said still slowly getting closer to shadow.

"Oh, I get it now," Tails said as he watched Amy's rather flirty behavior "Why didn't I think of that myself, Amy's a genius"

"What? What is Amy even doing. Complimenting him is just gonna make him want to stick around," Sonic said almost pouting a little.

"Amy knows the fastest way to get you to run away is when she flirts with you and tries to force you to date her. She's trying to pole that same thing on shadow," Tails explained.

"Oh, I get it," Sonic said and snickered. "I can't wait to see Shadow turn tail and run," Sonic said with delight.

By now Amy was really close to Shadow " I would be the luckiest girl alive if you would be my boyfriend," she said in the overly excited way of hers. She started bouncing in place "Oh yes, oh yes, please be my boyfriend shadow. You can take me on a date to the beach, or to the mall, we're on a romantic picnic." Amy then squealed still bouncing in place.

Shadow took a step back, not expecting that at all as his hands moved to his sides as if he was thinking about running or fighting.

Amy then darted forward and put her hands on shadows chest running her fingers through his chest fur. "I'm sorry, I just can't control myself around you," She said in a flirty tone. "Oh, how I wish you would kiss me, I think I would melt" she said leaning in closer to him.

Shadow just stared at her, not pushing her away. His face looked stunned and confused.

"Wow, I think Amy's plan might just work." Tails said sounding impressed.

"It sure would have worked on sonic," knuckles commented with a laugh.

"What are you two laughing about this is a horrible plan," sonic protested.

"Oh pleas shadow, please kiss me," Amy said trying her best to seduce shadow. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips ready for a kiss.

"Humh" shadow let out with a smirk. "Alright, I'll play your little game," he said. Before anyone had a chance to react, shadow pout his hand on the back of Amy's head and poles her into a deep kiss. His hand on the back of her neck prevented her from pulling away but she was so stunned she didn't try.

Amy's eyes shot wide open, she never expected shadow… SHADOW of all hedgehogs would really kiss her.

Tail, knuckles and sticks started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world but sonic wasn't laughing.

"YOU BASTARD," sonic yelled as he charged straight at them.

Shadow brock the kiss and looked into Amy's shocked eyes. "Did you really think I was as pathetic as sonic to be scared away by a little girl. You will see there is much more to me then that," he said just to Amy. Shadow then leaped out of the way just in time for sonic to come crashing down right next to Amy almost hitting her.

"Get back here!" Sonic yelled.

"AS you wish faker," Shadow replied just as he slammed into Sonics side, hard. He then jumped backwards a little ways before turning to face Amy. "I will let you win this round Rose, but the next round is mine." He said then disappeared with a flash as he teleported away.

Amy just stood there stunned. 'He kissed me… Shadow actually kissed me,' Amy thought to herself.

Sonic gets up and runs over to her "Amy, Amy are you Alright?" He asked clearly concerned.

Amy shakes off her current thought and tried to play it cools "Ya I'm alright, why wouldn't I be alright. I'm a strong independent woman Sonic, I can handle a guy kissing me."

"But it was Shadow," Sonic said still clearly upset.

Amy pout a hand on her hip and smirked, "what's wrong sonic, are you jealous?"

"Of that fracker, no way, you can have him," Sonic protested looking away from Amy.

"Well even if my plan didn't go exactly right it still worked. I got Shadow to leave without hurting anyone," Amy complimented herself.

"Ya, But I doubt that it will work the same way next time," Sticks finally chimes in.

That's when Amy remembered what shadow said, that he was going to win the next round. 'I wonder what shadow meant by that.'

"So… wanna get back to the burgers?" sonic suggested pointing over at there table. Everyone just shrugged and went back to finish eating.

The next day Amy had finished her brackfrest and got ready for the day. She was planning to go see what sonic was going to do today but her plans would have to wait.

Amy was humming as she opened up the door and standing right there with a smirk on his face was none other than "SHADOW!" Amy said with complete shock before slamming the door shut.

Amy stood there for a moment, holding onto the door. 'Did that really happen' she thought to herself.

Suddenly she saw shadows hand slam against the door next to her head as he was standing right behind her. "Did you really think your door was going to stop me rose?"

Amy gasped, to scared to turn around. 'oh Ya... he teleports,' she thought to herself. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "Why, why are you here?"

Shadow chuckled "I'm here to continue your little game."

"What, no... I didn't start a game, I just" Amy started to say but was interrupted.

"Now Amy, you started this game by challenging me and I wasn't going to ignore a challenge." Shadow replied then moved close and whispered into her ear, "If you didn't want to play, you shouldn't have challenged me so publicly. Now we are going to continue what you started."

Amy gasped and quickly turned around "A challenge, I'll… I'll give you another chalinge" Amy said clearly in a bit of a panic just trying to get shadow to back away from her.

Shadow chuckles as he leaned back taking his hand off the door and folded his arms. "Hum, interesting idea, do continue."

'Oh great Amy, what have you gotten yourself into' she thought to herself. "I challenge you to… to…" Amy said trying hard to think of something. "Uh… help us defeat Eggman," she blurted out.

Shadow stared at her for a moment with no change in expression. This time felt like forever to Amy as she waited for a response. Finally Shadow smirked "Alright, but if I complete your challenge then I get a prize, what's a game without a prize."

Amy started to blush a little, "What… what kind of prize?"

Shadow's smirk only grows, "you will see."

"Uh… uh…" Amy said nervously but then shakes her head a bit trying to clear that thought. "But you can't keep hurting my friends all the time. Your strong, we get it, just leave them alone."

"So that's your rule, fine, I won't touch them. But you can't tell them anything about our little game, this is between you and me," Shadow replied.

"Alright, I won't" Amy replied. 'If I did they would think I'm crazy' she thought to herself.

"Then we have an agreement?" Shadow said putting his hand out for her to shake it.

Amy started to put her hand out but posed a moment. She takes a deep breath before taking his hand and shakes it. "Yes, we do."

Shadow chuckles with a devious smirk on his face. "Then let the game begin," he said before he disappeared in a flash.

Amy gasped once again alone in her house. She shakes a little as she thought about what just happened. "I'm… playing a game… with Shadow… What have I gotten myself into?"

… To Be Continued …


	2. Just Another Fight With Eggman

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter I vary much appreciate it. I feel giddy every time I get a new review. _

**_and _****ROCKCHIC179 ****_your right, Amy has gotten herself into quit a bit of trouble *Evil Smirk*_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Amy and Sonic are all properties of Saga. I did not make the preview image and I can't remember where I got it from. If Anyone knows please let me know so I can give them credit/get permission to use it, thank you. _

* * *

Fore days passed by and there was no sine of Shadow anywhere. Life for the gang was slowly returning back to normal and there injuries were well on there way to healing.

"Wow, ether old stripes has lost track of what day it is or you might have really scared him off Ames." Sonic commented as he was laying in his favorite hammock by the betch.

Amy, Sticks, Tails and Knuckles were near by playing a volleyball game. Amy turned to Sonic, "I told you not to underestimate me Sonic."

"Amy look out!" Sticks yelled just before the volleyball hit the sand right in front of Amy spraying sand in her face.

"That's one point team Knuckles," Knuckles said as him and tails high fived.

Amy's fist started shaking with anger before she quickly turned back to face them. Her hammer appeared right in her hands. "CAN'T YOU TELL I'M TALKING HERE?!"

Knuckles and tails both grabbed onto each other in fear and yelled.

Sticks quickly went over to Amy, "Calm down Amy, It's only a game, we will get them next round."

Amy sighed as her hammer disappeared, "You have a point sticks."

"It's not like we ever even finish a game," Tails pointed out.

"Ya, whenever we play we always get interrupted by" Knuckles was starting to say but he was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound. Coming crashing thru the bushes on its two large tank belts was 's Mega Robot. After watching the robot approach for a moment he turned back to the others "Well, interrupted by that."

Eggman comes flying in his round hovercraft and laughs evilly. "This time I have you sonic, You can't bet me this time."

"Ya, so you say every time I bet you egghead, what makes this time any different." Sonic said still relaxing in the hammock without a care in the world.

"This time I know your not up to fighting back. I saw how badly Shadow has been betting down on you all. Now that your all week and helpless it's finally my turn to finish you off." Eggman replied followed by more evil laughter. Eggman then turned to his large robot, "Alright Mega Bot, ATTACK!"

The large mega bot started rolling towards them again it's largs arms swinging.

Sonic then jumped out from his spot. "Let's show this bucket of bolts what we are made of." Sonic declared excited to fight something other than Shadow for once.

"Ya, you said it Sonic," Amy said as her hammer appeared. Knuckles just cracked his knuckles as they got ready to fight.

But to everyone's surprise the Mega Robot just stopped and froze in place. Sonic also stopped and scratched his head "Uh… I think your having some technical difficulties Egghead."

"What?!" Eggman said turning to the robot and pushed the blue button on his arm. "Work, I said work already." Eggman pushed the button one more time when suddenly the head of the robot exploded.

Everyone blocked there eyes from the intensity of the blast but when they turned back they saw nun other then Shadow standing where the robots head once was. He pulled a handle of huge wires and cords out from the inside of the robot ripping them clear out. "WHAT?! Shadow?! Why did you do that? I wasn't even fighting you," Egman protested in complete confusion as the now completely ruined robot fell to the ground with Shadow still standing on top of it.

Shadow glared over at Eggman, "I don't like it when morons take advantage of my actions Dockter. I would leave if I were you, while I am still giving you that chance." Shadow threatened.

"Well… I'm out of here," Eggman announce as his hovercraft turned and started to fly away as fast as it could. "Your no fun Shadow," he pointed out before he disappeared.

Knuckles sighed, "Oh great, Now we have to fight Shadow again."

"I think I liked out odds better with Eggman," Sonic grumbled.

Shadow then jumped off the robot and started to walk away from where Sonic and the gang where standing making everyone get confused.

"Wait just a second, your not here to attack us? Not here to kick knuckles in the head or shove Sonic face in the sand?" Sticks questioned.

Sonic sighed in frustration, "Thanks for giving him that idea Sticks."

"Your welcome," Sticks replied not recognising the sarcasm.

"I have no need to fight you bafunes today," Shadow replied as he continued to walk away.

"Then, why did you choose to fight when Eggman was attacking us... not you?" Sonic asked witch cased Shadow to stop.

Shadow turned around and looked back at them. "I have my reasons facker," Shadow exclaimed then in a flash was gon. Amy, the person Shadow had really been looking at when he said that, was the only person who knew what that meant.

Sonic just shakes his head, "I am never going to understand that guy." He just shrugged then went back to his hammock.

"Hay, maybe this time we can finish our game," Tails pointed out as he turned to the others.

"Ok, so who was keeping score?" Stickers asked as everyone pointed to someone different.

Sonic just started laughing, "Well, looks like your never going to finish a game if no one even keeps score," Sonic jocked. Everyone had a good laugh with that before going back to the game even without a score.

Several house latter it was starting to get late and everyone separated to head back to their own houses. Amy got to her house a little bit before the sun had finished setting. She walked in, turned the lights on and closed the door like any normal evening. She turned back around about to head to the kitchen to make herself some food when standing right in front of her was none other than, "SHADOW!" Amy srecked from complete surprise.

Shadow chuckled at her response, "how quickly you forget about our little game."

Amy stopped for a moment and thought to herself. "Oh ya… thats right," Amy said recalling their conversation fore days ago. "You did fight Eggman."

Shadow took a step towards, "and now I get my prize."

"Hay wait," Amy said throwing her hands up defensively. "I never said anything about you betting Eggman all by yourself."

Shadow just smirked at her response, "You challenged me to help you bet him and I did. You never said anything about me hafting to work with any of you to do it."

Amy folded her arms in a vary pouty way. "Well fine then mister picky, I challenge you to work with use on our next fight."

Shadow smirked again, "So be it then, but I beat this challenge so I still get my prize."

Amy started to blush a little as she takes another step back away from Shadow. "Wa-what… did you want?" She asked rather nervously.

Shadow stepped towards Amy not letting her get any distance between them. "I want the very thing that started this little game," He replied.

Amy gasped a little as Shadows hand quickly moved to the back of her neck stopping her from backing up any farther. His hand pressed on part of her neck that made her head tilt up simply by reflex. Amy's heart began to race as she stared into shadows deep red eyes.

Shadow's head began to tilt ever so slightly as he moved closer to Amy. His eyelids slowly lowering as Amy could feel her own lowering uncontrolably to match. Soon Amy could feel Shadows breathe on her lips as his drew ever closer. She couldn't tell if things were going in slow motion for her or if Shadow was just dragging it out.

But then it happened, Shadow pressed his lips into her's in a deep and intense kiss as both of their eyes closed. Amy had never felt anything like this before, what a rush. She had always tried to images what being kissed felt like but never had she imagined it would be like this, or that it would be from Shadow.

After what felt like minutes Shadow finally pulled back away from Amy's lips just enough to make them part. He kept his face close to hers and with his hand on the back of her neck she couldn't move hers away. "That wasn't so bad now was it." Shadow whispered seductively witch sent a chill down Amy's spine.

Shadow then smirke, "until next time Rose," He whispered before disappearing in a flash.

Amy let her body slowly slid to the floor as her heart was still racing. "Wow," She finally said to her now empty house, "what a kisser."

… To Be Continued …


	3. One Hedgehog Out, One Hedgehog in

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Amy and Sonic are all properties of Saga. I did not make the preview image and I can't remember where I got it from. If Anyone knows please let me know so I can give them credit/get permission to use it, thank you.

**merexd** Thank you for your review! Even if she asked Eggman I don't think he would stop plus that would also be kind of cheating on there game. Think of how much worse it would be for Amy if Shadow found out she was cheating!

* * *

Several more days pass and finally everyone was completely healed up from the battles with Shadow. There has been no sine of Shadow or Eggman sense then so life returned back to normal. Sonic was hanging out with tails at his workshop but was starting to get a little restless.

Sonic then stands up and looked over at his two tailed friends. "Hey tails, I'm gonna take off for a while, haven't done a run of the island in days." Sonic stead as he stretched his legs out a bit. "Just call me if something bad happens like Egg-butt attacks, or Shadow attacks, or... Amy find another embarrassing picture of me." Sonic grumbled the last part.

"All right, will do," tells replied still working on some device at his workbench, "Do you want us to wait till you get back?"

"Don't worry about it tails, when you guys get hungry just get a burger without me. I have a feeling this is going to be a long one," Sonic replied with excitement.

"Alright, well have fun," Tails replied knowing how much sonic loved his long runs.

"Will do," Sonic called back as he ran out the open workshop door wich tails would keep open for this very reason.

A bit latter knuckles came by and said he was going to met Amy and sticks at Meh berger and tails decided to join them. Soon the four friends were together and eating their burgers. They had just barely started eating when they started to hear explosions and the laughter of eggman.

"Should have seen that one coming," Tails commented looking down at the one bite tacken out of his burger.

The fore turn to see Eggmans's hovercraft flying into the main square followed by several different kinds of his little robots. "Ok now smash it all to the ground, I want nothing left standing. Then I can rebuild it as the glorious eggman empire."

"Not on our watch," Amy declared as she polled her hammer out of nowhere and charged at one of the robots.

Knuckles quickly stood from his set pounding his fist on the table, "Ya, you need to get off our watch, your going to break it."

"Oh I don't think the fore of you can stop me, not without sonic, and i know for a fact that sonic is not anywhere around."

"We have bet you without sonic, we can do it again," Sticks said as she bashed a robot with her boomerang.

Eggman just laughed, "Not with my newest bots," he stated then wistaled.

All of the sudden a little blur came slamming right into stickers lags knocking her off her feet and falling to her but. "Hay!"

Another appeared out of nowhere and spins in circles around knuckles kicking dirt and dust up into a huge cloud around him. "Hay, I can't see, let me out!"

Another jumped into the air and slammed tail in the back knocking him down to the ground as yet another came flying at amy who just barely managed to block the strike with her hammer. "What, what are these things," tails questioned not understanding how they were moving so fast.

Eggman laughed a little, "These are my new little swift bots, they are not very strong but they are sure fast aren't they. I designed them specific so that only Sonic's speed can fight them, but now that Sonic is not around no one can stop them."

Tails looked around the city seeing many little blurs all over the city, damaging buildings and tossing citizens left and right. "Oh no, Eggman's right, they're too fast for us and there are two many of them, I got to call sonic." Tails commented then polled his wrist up turning on his communicator "Sonic, Sonic come in, its tails, come in Sonic" tails shouted but all there was on the other end was static.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I brought along a communications jammer," Eggman said pretending to be surprised. He then laughed again holding up a little sphear, "Looks like there will be no calling for help from sonic, so by the time he gets back from his long run there will be no village left for him to protect."

"I don't think so dockter."

"Wh-What!" Eggman shouted getting wide eyed in shock. He turned his head to see shadow holding one of his new little swift bits in his hand just before smashing it. "Shadow! What's gotten into you, are you seriously going to help them… again?"

Shadow just hufs in disapproval before he darted past knuckles punching the bot that was still engulfing him in dirt. Then with great speed he darted from sticks, to tails then to Amy destroying the little swift bot that was bothering them. Sticks, tails and knuckles looked between eat other very confused by Shadow's behavior. Shadow then stopped between eggman and the other fore and folded his arms. "Clearly these little pests are too much for the fore of you to handle, so just leave them to me, you deal with the slower robots."

"Is there some kind of catch here?" tails asked still very suspicious at Shadow sudden appearance and helpfulness.

"Ya, maybe this isn't even the real Shadow, maybe he's been replaced again, or some kind of replica, but nicer" Knuckles suggested.

Shadow unfolded his arms with a glare of frustration. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked in a rather threatening way as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "Because I will if you keep annoying me."

"No!" Amy said throwing her hands up, "we could really use the help shadow, these things are just to fast for us."

Shadow grabbed one that had tried to hit him - before anyone else even saw it - only moving one arm to do so, "Obviously." then with one flick of his arm he tossed it away.

"So… we will all do this together, Ok?" Amy said looking over the faces of the others hoping they would stopped making Shadow mad and just go with it.

Tails looked from sticks to knuckles then back to Amy. "At this point I don't think we have a chose, Shadow is the only one with the same speed as sonic."

Shadow just rolled his eyes, "If you want to save the town then we better get to it already." Shadow said rather frustrated. This time he didn't wait for a general approval and simply dashed off for the nearest swift bot and began destroying each one he came across.

Stickers just shrugged "eh, why not," then yelled out in that tribal way of hers and began charging at one of the robots.

"I get sticks going with it so easily, she doesn't have as much experience with Shadow as we do, I still think we should keep an eye on him just in case," Tails calmly said to Amy and knuckles.

"You know I can hear you," Shadow said as he uncurled after destroying a swift bot and this got tails wide eyed. "I may have the same speed as sonic but my hearing is definitely better."

Tail's body tensed up at that realization. "Uh… uh… uh…uh…."

"Lets kick some robots but," Amy yelled razing up her hammer and charges into the robots. Knuckles just shrugs and patted tails on the head before charging into a different group of robots. Tails takes a deep breath of relief seeing Shadow go back to fighting the swift bots and not attacking him for his comment, he then joined the battle himself.

"What?!... No, this can't be happening, I set this plan up so well," Eggman said clearly vary upset as he was watching his robots getting destroyed. "Shadow you are so off my christmas card this for this." he yelled as he few away realizing he wasn't going to win.

With Shadow's help the battle was over rather quickly and before long they were all standing in the main square looking around. Shadow stood still, quills razed in agitation as he stood in a fighting stance, his sharp ears pivoted around like sonare to try and pick up the sound of any more robots. With a humph Shadow returned to a more neutral stance, quills quickly lowering and folding his arms in front of his chest confident there were no more enemies around.

"That was fun," Knuckles announced as he turned to the others.

Tails laughed a little as he turned to the others, "Ya it kinda was, a very different sort of teamwork then with sonic but hey, it worked." Tails then looked over at Shadow witch seemed strange that he still had not left yet. "Thanks Shadow for helping us out there, we couldn't have done it without your speed."

Shadow let out another humph, "no, you couldn't have."

All the sudden a certain blue blur came to a screeching halt nearby, "Oh ya, nothing like a good long run," Sonic declared stretching his arms. He looks over and sees his friends standing around talking with nun other then Shadow, "What… is going on here?" Sonic asked a little suspicious.

Shadow just smirked, "You missed all the fun slow poke," the black hedgehog tounted to his blue rival.

Sonic looked at the others rather confused and tails felt the need to fill sonic in. "Oh, Eggman attacked with these new fast little robots, I tried to contact you but apparently he had some new communication jammer, I couldn't get through. But then Shadow stepped in to help us sense they were to fast for the rest of us."

"Ya, Shadow actually worked with us, I never realized how good he is at reading a situation and stepping in when help is needed. He even saved sticks and tails a couple times from the swift bots," Amy pointed out. Sonic just glared slightly at Shadow in a very suspicious sort of way. "Now if only the two of you could get along." Both male hedgehogs huffed at the comment instantly dismissing the statement then promptly glaring at each other. "Why do I bother?" she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly sticks jumped between Sonic and Shadow looking towards sonic. "Its crazy the things this guy can do, no one should be able to do that stuff," Stickers said in her normal parinoyed fashion and pointed her boomerang at Shadow. "How do we know he's not some alion?"

Shadow just glared at sticks, "I am," he replied then shrugged, "at least partly."

Sticks suddenly gets wide eyed "AHHHH! I knew it, they walk amongst us, AHHH!" She yelled and rain frantickly away from Shadow and out of sight.

Shadow then rolled his eyes and pointed in the direction sticks disappeared to, "From what backwards timeline did you dig her up from... and why?"

Sonic just shrugs "Ya, Sticks is a little nuts but she's not so bad when you get to know her."

Shadow waves his hand up, "I'll pass on that."

Sonic just chuckles and shrugged, "well suit yourself, but the only one who misses out with that attitude is you." Shadow quickly responded with a huff and rolling his eyes turning his body away from Sonic in a clear display of dismissal. "Well, thanks anyway for stepen in for me, I owe ya one buddy."

Shadow just chuckles as a smirk grew on his face. "No need, I have my own reasons."

Amy golped as she remembered what he meant by that 'oh ya… that was the challenge, that means he… he gets another… prize… and I will have to come up with another challenge' Amy thinks to herself.

Tails was the first one to notice Amy's zoned out, wide eyed and slightly blushing expretion. He waved a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. "Amy? Hay Amy, Are you in there?"

Amy shakes her head clearing her mind of those thoughts as she is snapped back into the present. She looked around but did not see the ebody male anyway "hay.. Where did Shadow go?"

"Oh, he left" Knuckles replied pointing out the obvious.

"Don't worry Amies, you know Shadow is a loner by nature. Quite frankly I'm surprised he stuck around as long as he did," Sonic said waving his hand, "But for now, I'm hungry, let's eat." seeing as how no one had any better ideas they all shrugged and decided to go back to eating there food.

As soon as Amy was done eating she quickly went home, hoping to get there before shadow did and was pleased when he wasn't already there. She takes a deep breath of relief as she looked around, "Maybe he forgot?"

"That's not likely to happen."

"SHADOW!" Amy called out in shock as she turned back around to find shadow standing there with his arms folded.

Shadow smirked, "Your startled too easily Rose."

Amy looked side to side trying to think of something to say knowing exactly why he was there. The young pink girl could feel shadow's eyes on her fur making it harder to think. "So, have you come up with your next chaline yet?"

Amy froze in a bit of a panic trying to think when suddenly an idea came to her she couldn't pass up. She turned to look at Shadow, a new level of confidence in her eyes brought on by this brilliant idea. "I know one that will be very hard for you. I challenge you next time to fight WITH Sonic, as a team, as equals" Amy said emphasizing each point vary clearly. She then puts a hand on her hip clearly vary proud of this idea. "And that is something I know YOU can't do mister leaving as your superior" (Comment: ahhh, I made a reference)

Shadow just chuckled as he unfolded his arms, "Oh I can do anything" his voice was prod as he locked eyes with her. But the next part he said with a deep seductive tone, "with the right motivation."

Amy gasped and takes a step backwards, she found herself doing that a lot these days in shadows vary overpowering presence. "Oh ya… the prize." Shadow begins to walk towards her at a very steady pace the smirk never leaving his face. "So… uh… what prize did… did you want this time?" Amy tried to stay calm but her nervousness came thru clearly.

"Oh I think you can take a guess," shadow replied, his voice low and deep, sending a slight shiver down the pink ones spine.

Amy got wide eyed crossing her arms in front of her face. "Oh no, no, no, you got that last time, pick something else." To her surprise shadow grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her back the small remaining distance between her and the wall behind her. He held her arms pinned against the wall on either side of her head as he moved even closer to her, a confident, sly and slightly arousing excretion on his ushasly hard face.

"That's not how this works Rose, you chose the challenge and I chose the prize," Shadows voice send another shiver down her spine, why was he so good at doing that. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her ears turned back as she stared into shadows deeply intense crimson eyes. "Every time you make the challenge harder, I will want a better prize."

Amy could not resist as shadow drew ever closer, her eyelids closing instinctively to his advances, her lips parting ever so slightly in an unconscious anticipation.

That's when shadow made his move, placing his lips to hers with slightly more force then the last kiss. Amy couldn't hold in the smallest of little moans from escaping her lips. The way shadow has her pressed against the wall, arms pinned to it by the wrist, his overwhelming aura of sheer dominance it was almost too much for her. Shadow was in complete control and it was clear he knew it, his force and intensity never wavering.

Shadows tong began to lick at her lips, this was a complete surprise to the inexperienced girl who gasped in response to this sensation. This played right into the ebony hedgehogs plan as he took this opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth exploring her taste.

Amy got wide eyed to this sensation but could do little about it as her own tong gave way to his without a fight. Her eyes quickly closed again as shadow tilted his head a little more deepening the contact and she melted into it unable to stop herself from letting out another soft moan.

This kiss and all the sensations that came with it were almost too much for her to handle, how was shadow - Who seemed to never spend much time with anyone - so good at kissing.

Amy was quickly running out of air thanks to this deep and lingering kiss, her body began to shake as she was slowly losing straight. Luckily for Amy he knew about her limited ability to hold her breath - limited by his standards - and polled himself back leaving a thin string of saliva between there tongs.

The ebony hedgehog pulled his tongue back into his mouth - licking his own lips along the way - as he opened his eyes to survey the panting girl before him. A rather pleased expression cam on his face as his eyes gleamed with a twisted satisfaction seeing his rivales number one fan girl overwhelmed by his actions, that was almost worth the effort alone.

Amy felt the male's breath on her ear as he leaned close to her, "Until next time Rose" Shadow whispered with a voice that was low, deep and seductively smooth. Amy's eyes shot wide open but the space in front of her was now empty as she was once again alone in her home. She polled her now free arms off the wall and moved them both up by her face letting one of her hands press to her still quivering lower lip. The weakness in her knees soon took over as she let her body slid down the wall till her but hit the floor. She was shaking from the overwhelming sensations completely stunned into silence.

"They're only getting more intense every time…" Amy pulled her legs in close turning herself into a little ball against the wall, "this was a REALLY bad idea!"

… To Be Continued …

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. What's your favorite part… least favorite part…Leave a comment and you just may get shout out / r**esponse** in the next chapter! (Yes I am still working on my spelling so please don't tell me that its bad I already know that.)**


	4. Rival Team Up!

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I misplaced Sassy Shadow in my head some where and had to refined him. That and other roadblocks kept getting in the way. (On such roadblocks being "Maria's First Spring"… LOL, I have to right what's in my head, sorry ) well I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

****Amefloza13 Oh stop blushes* your too kind****

****merexd Oh... so you want to know what Sonic's going to do... that is going to be a fun part to right *twisted smirk*****

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Amy and Sonic are all properties of Saga. I did not make the preview image and I can't remember where I got it from. If Anyone knows please let me know so I can give them credit/get permission to use it, thank you.

Keep in mind this is set in the Sonic Boom Universe.

* * *

Over a week latter sonic was laying in his hammock in his shack. His eyes were closed as he takes a long deep breath before sighing out in frustration. "I can't sleep," He called out throwing his arms up into the air. He turned his legs over the side and sat up, he hunched over and rubbed his forehead. "It's just too quiet around here. The only thing worse than Eggman attacking is when Eggman is NOT attacking," Sonic said before jumping to his feet and dashing out the door to try and clear his head.

Sonic ran around trying to shake his paranoid thoughts not really paying much attention to where he was going or what he saw around him. He just wanted to feel the wind rush thru is quills and breath the free air. His thoughts did not clear right away but slowly he began to achieve the desired effect. Finally feeling more like himself, he decided to go check in on his friends.

Sonic dashed into Tails' workshop coming to a screeching halt, "Hay Tails, what you been up to?" he asked but got no reply. Sonic looked around the workshop but could not see the two tailed fox anywhere. "Well that's a bit strange? Maybe he went to visit Amy?"

Sonic shrugged before darting out of the workshop before running to Amy's house. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked on the door again with the same results. He sighed a bit frustrated then ran to a window to look in, no one was there. He sighed again, "Oh, so not at Amy's" He said tapping his foot "Where could they be?"

Sonic checked Knuckle's place, then Stick's burrow and even meh burger but found no sine of any of his friends. He stands there for a moment scratching his head. "What is going on here, why can't I find any of them? It's not like they would purposely start hiding from me for some reason…" Sonic said then glanced from side to side. "ARRRG," Sonic yelled throwing his hands up and kicking at the dirt, "Eggman's got me so paranoid I'm even doubting my friends, I have got to find out what he's up to."

"How about I just show you," a voice called out as a beam hit sonic knocking him back a couple feet.

Sonic got back to his feet as quick as he could and turned to see Eggman in his hovercraft, "I knew you had to be up to no good lord noise hair," Sonic taunted, "What's your half baked plan this time? You didn't even bring some big bot to fight me, this should be an easy one," Sonic said and was about to start a spin dash when Eggman started laughing.

"Oh, I don't think so sonic, unless you want to hurt your friends," Eggman said pushing a button on his console. Sonic got wide eyed as 4 cylindrical shaped pods flew up from behind Eggman moving between him and Sonic. There was a wire connecting from the hovercraft to each of the pods so that Eggman could control them. Each of the pods had one of his friends in it and they didn't look to good, like they had each been in a fight already, and lost. "If you attack me your friends take the hit for me, Its quit the engines plan if I do say so myself," Eggman boosted with a laugh. "Oh and here comes the best part now!"

Sonic didn't have time to react when out of nowhere something slammed into his back sending him flying into a brick building going right through. "What the?" Sonic said as he staggered his way out of the ruble. He looked up to see nun other then, "Metal!"

"Oh this should be too fun," Eggman said with delight, "Without your friends to help you Metal will surely finish you off this time."

"In your dreams Egghead," Sonic said in his traditional cocky tone. "I will meet metal and free my friends, just you wait."

"We will see about that," Eggman chuckles and turned his attention to the robot, "Metal Sonic, destroy that blue hedgehog!"

"Objective received and acknowledged, commencing destruction," Metal stated in his robotic voice before shooting a beam at sonic who darted away from it. Metal Sonic quickly took chase and the fight was on.

Amy watched as the two raced off then looked down at the ground - several feet below her - a sigh escaping her lips. 'Come on Shadow, this is the perfect opportunity for you to work with Sonic,' She thought to herself and looked back to trying to watch sonic fight. 'and thou I really don't want to give him another… prize… I don't want Sonic to have to do this alone.'

Soon Sonic and Metal where out of sight as they raced around the island, sonic keeping out of metals reach and occasionally dodging the blasts shot at him. The blue hedgehog was trying to come up with a plan and keeping track of where metal was as he ran. The one thing sonic did not expect was a sudden flash right next to him as a red streak appeared in his peripheral vision. "So, I'm assuming you have a plan to take out metal," Shadow said as he skating alongside sonic, easily keeping up with him.

"Why do you care Shadow, if I recall you don't take orders from anyone," Sonic quickly snapped back not really in the mood to deal with both metal and Shadow.

"Do you want my help to save your little friends or not," Shadow replied, trying to show his offer was genuine but that he wasn't going to take any crap in the process.

"Ok, ok, ya... I could really use your help on this, if your willing to hear me out and work with me on this," Sonic replied glancing over at the red streak beside him.

Shadow - still looking straight ahead - smirked in response, "fine, have it your way, I will work with you on this but I'm not like one of your little friends, you can just order me around." Shadow replied making it sound as thou working as a team was Sonic's idea even though that was the only reason why he was even there.

"Alright, deal," Sonic said knowing he didn't have much of a choice, "now got any ideas?"

Shadow's smirk increased, "as a matter of fact, I do."

Meanwhile back with Eggman and Sonic's friends they were just sitting there without any idea what was going on. "Ya know they could have at least had the fight here so we could watch."

"Do you really expect sonic to worry about entertaining you," Amy said rather frustrated from her floating pod.

"Why yes miss noise, I do expect him to entertain me," Eggman said almost a little pouty.

Suddenly a loud explosion is heard followed by another louder one. "Oh, I think there coming back," Knuckles pointed out.

"Oh goodie," Eggman said with excitement.

Sure enough Sonic and Metal Sonic came rushing back into the main square of the town throwing occasional attacks at each other as they went. But then out of nowhere a red streak flew right into metal knocking it back several feet.

"WHAT, SHADOW!? Eggman called out as the streak had stopped revealing the ebony hedgehog.

"You really don't catch on very quickly do you, your mind is about as slow as the rest of you," Shadow taunted before he darted over to where Sonic and Metal were fighting hand to hand. "Out of my way faker," Shadow declared practically knocking sonic out of the way.

"Hay, we are on the same side here dude, lighten up," Sonic griped.

"Metal is mine, got that!" Shadow declared as he charged at the fake version of his rival.

"Oh, they're not working together after all, now this could work in my favor," Eggman pointed out, "better yet they might start fighting with each other!"

'Shadow, this is not what I meant,' Amy thought to herself getting nervous about what Eggman was saying. "Work with him," Amy whispered.

Then almost as if in response to Amy's whisper Shadow glanced back over at Amy, briefly emerald eyes locked with crimson as the girl stars down at Shadow. A twisted and seductive smirk flashed across his face. Amy could almost hear the ebony hedgehog whisper into her ear, "keep your eyes on ME rose." Amy got wide eyed at that as Shadow's own eyes flashed with satisfaction before quickly returning his attention back to the fight.

Shadow thru a hard punch at Metal Sonic's chest - a rather sensitive spot for the robot hedgehog - but his blow was deflected by one of his metal arms. Metal took a turn swinging at shadow but the black hedgehog leaned to the side dodging the blow. Shadow pivoted around and swung himself in a circle and kicked his leg up at Metal's head but the robot grabbed his foot with both hands.

Shadow's eyes widened briefly with surprise as metal pushed back against his foot knocking the crimson stretched male off balance. Wasting no time Metal Sonic through another punch at Shadow who through his arm up to try and black it. This maneuver was effective at blocking his face but Metal managed to clip the top of Shadows head. Quickly he retracted his long metallic arm digging his sharp steel fingers through the flesh of Shadows head and right over his left ear dealing significant damage.

Shadow yelled out in sheer agony as he staggered backward desperately grabbing at his profusely bleeding ear. His eyes clamped shut as he grit his teeth trying to deal with the pain. 'Shit' Shadow thought ever so slightly shaking 'I have to recover quick… but...'

It did not take long for Metal to asses Shadow's situation and quickly charged up energy to blast the rather stationary black hedgehog. "SHADOW LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled.

It took all of Shadow's mental focus to force his eyes back open and was surprised to see Sonic standing between him and metal holding onto his chest, he had just taken the blast to protect Shadow.

Shadow looked at Sonic with a stoned and confused expression clearly seen on his face. It almost looked as though he was about to ask why he did that. Sonic glanced back at him as a cocky smile grew on his face, "We are a team and that's what teams do, they watch each other's backs and step in when the other is in need."

Shadow looked stunned at first but his expression quickly harden again as he rolled his eyes. His had finally lowered down from his head and he turned away with a huff. "That was a fluke, I don't need anyone to watch MY back!" Shadow quickly replied, his voice was cold and angry, a little too angry. "Let's just get this over with."

Shadow bared his teeth and launched straight at Metal, engaging him once again in hand to hand combat with a new level of determination and rage in each blow.

Sonic couldn't help but think back to that confused and stunned look on Shadows face. He would deny it but Sonic was sure he saw a brief flash of appreciation in those crimson eyes just before his expression hardened. 'Maybe I'm starting to get through to him,' Sonic thought as a smile came to him.

Shadow suddenly vanished teleporting to the other side of Metal who quickly turned to try and block a blow but Shadow vanished again. He reappeared behind and above metal and quickly spun kicking the bot in the back of the head with a great force sending it flying through a building which collapsed around it. Shadow landed on the ground. "Sonic just stay out of my way, I'm going to take out this hunk of junk on my own for what it just did to me" he announced

Sonic just rolled his eyes, "whatever, I am sick of you and your superiority complex," sonic griped then darted away.

"Oh, this couldn't be better," Eggman said with excitement, "I knew those two couldn't work together for too long." Eggman then floated over by the building that had collapsed. "Metal, take out Shadow first, he's already injured, then finish off Sonic."

Metal Sonic came flying out of the building charging straight at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog lowered himself down as to prepare for the battle to come. Then suddenly a smirk flashed across his face just before he vanished. The bot stopped and landed on his feet, arms at his sides ready to respond to whatever location the biological hedgehog would reappear.

Metal turned to see Shadow skating back towards him at high speed before throwing himself into a spin dash. The bot prepared to dodge when there came a voice from the other direction "Don't forget ME!" as metal turned in response to the voice a blue spiky ball came slamming into it the same instant a black and red spiky ball slammed into his other side.

"WHAT!?" Eggman called out as a huge explosion erupted from where the three had just collided. "They… they actually worked… together… how is this even possible?" Eggman said in complete shock.

Slowly the blue and black hedgehogs came walking out from the cloud of dust that had resulted from the blast. Shadow was holding Metal's deactivated head. "That was our plan all along Lord Noise Hair," Sonic taunted. "We tricked you into thinking we weren't working together, It was actually Shadow's Idea to make metal let his guard down."

"WHAT?! But… you two hate each other!"

"Looks like you don't know as much as you think docker," Shadow said then without warning through the robot's head at Eggman's hovercraft.

"WAA!" Eggman yelled as he quickly lowered to doge but he was not the intended target. The lifeless hunk of metal landed right on the button that controlled the wires connecting the 4 pods to the hovercraft braking Eggman's hold over Sonic's friends. "I'm out of here!" He declared grabbing the controls and quickly flinging away knowing there was no way to salvage the situation without metal.

Sonic turned to Shadow with a thumbs up, "great shot Shadow, now let's get them out of those pods." Shadow replied with a nod as the two rushed over.

Shadow spin dash into the bottom of the capsule holding Amy opening it with one hit. He landed on his feet with ease catching the pink girl in his arms. "Thank you Shadow, I was so tired of floating," she stated but then gasped as she felt him slip his nose into her quills.

Shadow takes in a deep breath through his nose and let it out, breathing on her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "Strawberries and roses, what a tantalizing sent," the ebony male whispered in her ear.

Amy got wide eyed and quickly wiggled herself free from Shadows grasp and moved away from him. She quickly turned to his direction, her face a bright red and her fist shaking at her side "why you," Amy stated but was interrupted by Sonic laughing.

"Look who's the slowpoke now Shadow," Sonic taunted as he walked up behind Amy not noticing her angry stance. "In the amount of time you got one pod open I got the other three," He boosted clearly not aware of what his dark rival had been doing in that time.

Shadow smirked not at all angered by that statement as sonic had intended with his bragging, "It would appear so."

Finally sonic looked over at Amy who was still a bit red but at lest not shaking anymore, "Ames, you ok?"

Amy sighed knowing she couldn't tell any of them about shadow's little sent maneuver just now in fear he would just start attacking them again. "Ya, I'm fin sonic, I'm just glad that is over," She replied calming herself down.

Sonic shrugged, he had no reason not to trust what she said. He turned back to see the red streaked hedgehog walking away, having already gotten quit fare. "Hay Shadow wait up," Sonic said and ran over and getting in front of him. "You know you don't have to run off, stick around for awhile and give us a chance to show you what it's like to have friends."

"As tempting as your offer is," Shadow said in a sarcastic voice, "I'm going to have to pass." He continues walking pushing past sonic in the process.

"Well, the offer is still open if you ever change your mind."

Shadow glanced back at Amy as a smirk flashed across his face before returning to his typical scowl, "I'll keep that in mind," then disappeared with a flash.

Sonic just chuckled, "still such a hard case, thou I think I might be getting through to him." Sonic said then started walking back towards the others. "Who knows, he someday may join team sonic after all."

Amy sighed looking at the spot the ebony male had disappeared from, 'if sonic really knew what was keeping Shadow around I don't think he would be so willing to include him."

Several hours later, Amy hesitated going home, finding anything she could do along the way, but deep down she knew she couldn't resist it forever. Finally she walked in her house and just as she expected she finds Shadow sitting on the catch staring out one of the windows as if deep in thought. "Avoiding something Rose?" The male hedgehog commented without turning to face her.

Amy closed the door behind her, "of course I am," she blurred out in a frustrated and pouty voice. "I'm avoiding you… and all this, this craziness," she pointed out as Shadow turned his head to face her. "Speaking of witch, what was up with you smelling my quills earlier?" Amy asked in a rather creeped out voice.

Shadow smirked to the slight blush on her face regarding the inside, "it just came to me," he said with a shrug.

"Well don't Shadow, you can't just go and do creepy things like that," Amy protested.

Shadow chuckles with a twisted delight, "there are only two rules to our little game Rose. You can't tell your friends about it and I can't attack them, all ells is fair game to me."

Amy's eyes widened when she realized Shadow was right, those were the only two rules they had agreed upon and there was no way he would agree to a new one.

Seeing this realization in her eyes shadow decided he had pushed that particular concept fare enough for now. "So, what's my next challenge?"

Amy blinked as she posed a moment trying to remember the one she had thought of when a new idea came to her and a smile formed on her face. She walked over and stands in front of the crimson streak male. "Oh I have a good one for you," she sounded very pleased with herself.

Shadow just smirked looking up at the pink girl before him, "oh, do tell," he said with clearly fake anticipation.

"Shadow I challenge you to hang out with us tomorrow," the pink girl's smile only grew at the brief confusion that flashed across his face.

"Do what now?"

"Hang out with us… sticks, tails, sonic, knuckles and me. We all get together and do things together just to enjoy each other's company," Amy explained. "It's a lot of fun and sense Eggman was just defeated today he probably won't be back tomorrow so we will have all day to hang out uninterrupted."

Shadow rolls his eyes and let out a huff, "why would someone like me waste my time on such pointless endeavors."

"It's not pointless Shadow, if you would just give it a chance you might come to find you like it. Plus," Amy said putting her hands on her hip and cocking them to one side. "It's a challenge so you have to," she then switched her wait cocking her hip to the other side for dramatic emphasis, "unless you want to admit the Ultimate Life Form failed a challenge." Her smile twisted with satisfaction knowing the ebony male had no way out of it now.

Shadow stared up at Amy with an emotionless expression as hard as steel. His eyes were locked with her own, relentless and unyielding as if he was testing her resolve to pursue this challenge.

Amy's hands began to shake and she could feel sweet on the back of her neck from his intense stare. Her determination was mere moments from cracking but shadow's expression cracked first. His lip curled up on one side into a twisted smirk as look of intrigue flashed past his eyes, "quit bold of you, alright... I accept your challenge."

Shadow's expression grew even more twisted, his eyes flashed with a dark ambition as he suddenly reached up grabbing Amy by her wrists and polled her down. She clamped her eyes shut and shrieked with surprise from the sudden yank but could do nothing about it. She fell down onto the black male's lap, her knees on either side of him. The pink hedgehog quickly opened her eyes up again to see crimson eyes staring back at he, "now, It's time for my prize," his tone was low and suggestive.

Amy gasped, her heart began to race knowing very well what that meant, 'Oh god… not like this,' she bagged in thought. Emerald eyes could not pry themselves away from the tight hold the crimson eyes had over them. She was starting to feel hypnotized, mesmerized by this deep, piercing blood red eyes.

With his hand still on this females wrists, Shadow moved her hands putting them up on his shoulders before releasing them. He slowly slid one hand to her lower back and the other to her upper back polling her body closer into him. The more he slowly pulled her body closer the faster her heart pounded in her chest. Her lips parted ever so slightly as her breathing started to become a little shallow in anticipation.

Wasting no more time Shadow leaned forward, closing his eyes and pushed his lips onto Amy's. The pink girls eyes slowly closed to the sensation of shadow kissing her once again. She could not stop a small moan from escaping her lips as Shadow polled her body even closer until her breasts pressed into his chest, her body completely resting on him. His strong hands began to rub her back eliciting another moan from her lips.

Shadow tilted his head depending there contact as he used his teeth to pole Amy's lower lip into his mouth. He sucked and lightly nibbled on her lip. This was surprising to Amy but it also felt… good. Amy couldn't control it as her hands started lightly squeezing shadows shoulders, holding onto him and ever so slightly pushing her body into his chest.

Shadow moved his hand from her lower back up and dug his fingers into her quill. He continued till his hand was at the back of her head and put a slight amount of pressure on her head forcing the kiss even deeper.

Shadow gowned ever so slightly - barely even addable - before finally being forced to end it so the girl could breathe. Amy gasped for air the moment their lips parted. The black hedgehog looked down at her blushing face with a smirk. He used the hand on her head to move it every so slightly till it was now resting on his shoulder. Amy remained like that panting for a moment, trying to get back the air in her lungs after that extended kiss.

Shadow closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of this girl sitting on his lap, her hands on his shoulders, her breasts pressed into his chest and her face close by his neck. He could sense he starting to recover and knew she would poll away soon. He lightly stroked her kills back before whispering into her ear "Until next time Rose."

Amy gasped recognizing those words but it was too late as Shadow disappeared in a flash and she fell forward face planting into the couch rather awkwardly. Amy takes a deep breath to collect herself then rolls over to sit a little more normally on the couch. She rests her head back and closed her eyes "I guess… that wasn't as bad as it could have been"

… To Be Continued …

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. What's your favorite part… least favorite part…Leave a comment and you just may get shout out / response in the next chapter! Also don't forget to ask any questions you might have or purpose any theories you come up with.**

Also, what do you think they are going to end up doing when they "Hang-Out" Anyone who gets it wright will get a shout out as well!

Also feel free to give suggestions for new challenges Amy can give Shadow, I just might use it and you guessed it, You get a shout tout LOL


	5. The Fiasco

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Amy and Sonic are all properties of Saga. I did not make the preview image and I can't remember where I got it from. If Anyone knows please let me know so I can give them credit/get permission to use it, thank you.

**My sister gets credit for coming up with the idea of tails getting buried and also the sad bugs LOL… even if she doesn't read anything that I write *shrugs* **

**Also... sorry these chapters keep getting longer LOL**

**Amefloza13** \- To be fare Shadow was not "completely" being an idiot there. Part of his reaction was just his pride because he had just been in a rather vulnerable situation, something Shadow despises. (That's why he was more angry then he should have been) The other part of his reaction is because it was part of the "Idea" Shadow was talking about. They had planned to argue to make it look like they were not working together. So pretty much that entire time after Shadow showed up they really were working together even though it did not appear that they were. Sorry if that was a little confusing. Also… Wow, I was planning to do some mean things to Shadow… but taking his shoes…wow your evil. I can totally see Shadow being like "... fuck it! I'm going back to killing your friends, no kiss is worth _**MY**_ shoes!"

**Renegade Hero **\- Yes, Shadow is being a bit of creep… but a sexy creep… he's not as much of a creep in this chapter but creep Shadow will be coming back.

* * *

The next morning Amy woke up feeling quite excited, today was either going to go really good… or really bad. If Shadow didn't show up today then maybe this could be her chance to get out of this crazy game of his. Then again if he did show up then maybe spending some time with people and not fighting with them might do the easily agitated hedgehog some good. Either way she had a good feeling about today, hopefully that feeling would last.

After getting ready and grabbing a few things from home Amy left for Tails' workshop where everyone was meeting up. After a brief conversation they all decided today was an excellent beach day and they quickly headed to the beach over by Sonic's house.

Sonic was the first to make his plans known as he went straight for his favorite hammock. "There's nothing like a good beach day," Sonic commented thou everyone knew he had no intention of getting anywhere near the water. The others spread out finding their own little fun things to do and enjoying each others company even if they weren't all doing the same thing.

Suddenly footsteps were heard approaching them causing everyone to turn as they see nun other then Shadow walking towards them with a typical emotionless expression. "Shadow!?" Sonic said both with disbelief and suspicion. He quickly got up and moved forward maneuvering himself between the crimson streaked hedgehog and his friends. "What are you doing here? If your here for a fight."

"No, I'm not here to fight," Shadow quickly interrupted as he came to a stop sensing Sonic's apprehension. "Humph, If I wanted a fight you would not have seen me coming," He boasted folding his arms as he had everyone staring right at him, a sensation he was well familiar with. He quickly glanced over at Amy - while Sonic and the others stared at him with suspicion and confusion - her expression was more of anticipation and… could that be… reassurance?

Not wanting to put too much thought into that he quickly looked back at Sonic. "I came to... " Shadow said and hesitated, he really did not want to do this. His quills razed up ever so slightly as his muscles tightened at the thought of what he was about to say. 'This had better be worth it,' he thought to himself before finally continuing "... accept your offer."

Sonic was vary clearly stunned, completely taken aback by Shadows words. It had only been just yesterday that he had made the offer to the typically solitary hedgehog and the fact that he was accepting it this quickly baffled him to no end. "Wow, uh…" The blue blur tried to reply but was at a complete loss for words.

"Unless you have already taken back your offer," Shadow quickly snapped at Sonic's inability to respond.

"No, no, that's not it," Sonic said waving his hands in front of himself trying to defuse the tension. "I just… didn't think you would… ya know… actually come, certainly not this quickly," Sonic honestly stated. He takes a deep breath trying to settle himself, "come on and join us," he waved his hand motioning for Shadow to come along as he turned and started walking back towards the others.

Shadow unfolded his arms and started to follow after the blue hedgehog but his quills did not lower and his muscles remained tense. He was here for the challenge alone and did not trust any of these people and so would not let his guard down even for an instant.

Sonic returned to his hammock and quickly went back to lounging. Despite returning to his typical relaxed and carefree demeanor his ears remained fixated in the direction of his ebony rival.

Suddenly sticks got right in Shadows way, "I'm onto you, Amy told me everything!" Shadow glanced over at Amy who got a little nervous at Sticks' choice of words. "Your not really an alien, you just have the blood of an alien. It turns out you're just a much a victim to them as the rest of us, maybe even more so!"

"Oh, I'm so relieved by that stunning revelation," Shadow said in complete sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. He turned and started to walk around her, "can someone just gage her or something!"

"Hay, we don't gage our friends around here," Knuckles protested.

"Just keep her away from me if you don't want bloodshed," Shadow replied as he finally made it past the group. He walked over to a shady spot next to Sonic's house - off to the side of where everyone was - and leaned against the wall.

Sticks was about to protest to Shadow's comment when tails stopped her. "Please Sticks, we are trying to help Shadow learn to relax a little. We have known him for a long time and this is the closest we have gotten to getting him to trust us. Just please, let him have a little space, this is very important." Tails explained.

Sticks glanced over at Shadow who was still leaning against the farthest part of the wall, his arms folded over his chest and staring off into the distance deep in thought. She takes a deep breath and turned away "Alright, Fine" She said a bit frustrated but then started walking in the direction away from Shadow to put some distance between them.

Tails glances back over at Shadow still in his same position from before 'I sure hope this doesn't turn out bad.' Silence fell over the group for a time as no one wanted to be that person who said the wrong thing and piss off Shadow. Sadly in their attempts to try and not make him made just made everyone feel awkward.

After some time Amy looked back and saw Shadow standing in the exact spot he had been still looking off in the distance away from everyone, he was there but clearly separating himself. The pink girl sighed and stood up but that got tails to grab her arm, "Amy wait, you know this is all knew for Shadow, it might be a better idea to let him slowly warm up to the being around us."

Amy smiled looking back at tails, "don't worry Tails, I'm not going to scare him off, I'm just going to talk to him. I think I know how to convince him to interact with us a little more, you'll see." Tails hesitated for a moment glancing over at Shadow then nodded and resliced her arm.

Amy nodded in response then walked over towards the ebony male. "I couldn't help but notice that your keeping to yourself quite a bit."

Shadow just sighed with frustration at Amy's intrusion into his thoughts, "just how I like it."

Amy moved a little more so she was now standing in front of the male, "Come on Shadow, it won't hurt you to get a little closer, we are not going to bite."

Shadow's eyes narrowed at the suggestion and replied out of frustration with a hint of a threat in his voice, "ya, but I might!"

Amy sighed a little frustrated with that response, "you give me no chose Shadow. If you recall the challenge was to hang out with us, not near us. If you keep yourself hiding in the dark this fare out of the way your not really with us."

Shadow glared at her as a small growl escaped his lips, "So your telling me I have to interact with you fools."

Amy let a sweet smile come to her face, "basically, ya, if you think you can handle it." Shadow let his eyes closed as he let out a long breath not liking this at all. "Just give us a chance shadow, that's all I'm asking."

Shadow opened his eyes and looked into Amy's soft carrying eyes with no emotion on his face at all. Letting out another sigh of frustration he pushes himself off the wall unfolding his arms. "Whatever let's just get this over with," he replied as he turned and started walking towards where the others were.

Amy giggled a little as she watched him walk, 'maybe… I'm starting to get through to him,' she thought to herself then quickly followed after him. The pink hedgehog pasted by Shadow and went to the middle of the group "Hay, I was thinking why don't we think of something fun we can all do together?"

Sonic jumped up from his spot on his hammock and walked towards Amy, "Ya, that's a good idea Ames, I'm up for anything that doesn't involve the water."

"Humph, still don't know how to swim hedgehog," Shadow mocked with a clearly superior tone to his voice.

Sonic glared over at the ebony male, "first of all, that's none of your business faker, I just don't like water. Second… you're a hedgehog too you idiot." Shadow merely smirked at Sonic's flustered reaction which had been entirely his intention.

Amy sighed and cleared her thoughts to get everyone's attention back on her, "Ok so no water, I think that's a fair enough request, there are plenty of fun things to do at the beech that don't involve the water."

"Why don't we try something that Shadow finds fun," Tails suggested then turned to face the crimson streaked male, "what do you do for fun Shadow?"

Shadow just looked at the young fox with a dull expression, "I don't do things simply for fun. I spend most of my time training or hunting down my enemies." Shadow then let a twisted smirk came to his face razing one hand up in front of himself. "You could all hide and let me hunt you down one by one till there is no one left to oppose me," he commented clamping his hand shut when he had finished.

"Uh… Ya… let's call that a back up plan," Sonic said trying to change the subject back, "anyone else have any other ideas."

"Oh, I know, let's bury Tails in the sand," Knuckles pointed out. This got Shadow's attention as he glanced over at the red echidna with a mildly interested excretion.

"Me? Why me?" Tails quickly protested taking a step back nervous clearly displayed in his body language.

"Because your the smallest and will take less sand to bury," knuckles pointed out.

Shadow took a step closer to the group, "now that sounds like it has some potential."

Sonic noticed Shadows interest and moved closer to Tails, "come on buddy, we finally got Shadow interested in something to do with us that doesn't lead to us bleeding. Plus it's just sand, what could it hurt to just let us cover you in sand for a bit."

Tails sighed not that thrilled with the idea but wanted to help Sonic out. "Alright, fine, I'll do it."

"Great," Sonic said with excitement, "then let's get started burying tails!" Sonic quickly darted away to find a good spot in the sad to start digging a hole to put Tails in. Knuckles, Sticks and Amy quickly followed, laughing a bit as they went followed reluctantly by Tails. Shadow watched with amusement on his face as he soon followed after as well but keeping a slight distance.

It didn't take long with the fore digging to create a hole big enough for tails who reluctantly and with a bit of complaint finally got down in. The fore then took turns pushing different clamps or pouring buckets of sand over the fox.

Sonic turned to look over at Shadow, who was surprisingly standing closer than the blue hedgehog had expected. "Come on, join the fun and help out a little Shadow." The ebony hedgehog just smirked as he started kicking some sand at the group getting it all over everyone. "Hay, stop that, cover Tails not the rest of us!" Shadow just let out a pleased chuckle at how easy it was to get Sonic flustered.

Despite Shadow's lack of help they soon finished and all that was left to be seen of tails was his head sticking out of the sand. Everyone stepped back to look down at tails who had a dull expression on his face. "Ok… I'm buried… can I get out now." everyone but Shadow and tails laughed about that and shadow let himself smirk a little enjoying the fox's discomfort. Suddenly tails got wide eyed "Hay… Hay guys… I think there's… ow… there's something in the sand."

Shadow just chuckled at tails reaction, "Ya, sand bugs."

"SAND BUGS!?" Tails replied quickly with alarm in his voice.

"Or, possibly little crabs," Shadow added with a shrug.

"CRABS!?" Tails added starting to panic even more. "Ow, ow, their biting, their biting… someone get me out of here!"

Shadow let his smirk grow more twisted, delighted at the panic in captive fox's voice. "What, can't you take a few bug bits," he mocked.

No one else was laughing anymore as they started to get worried by the sound of panic and pain in Tails' voice. "Shadow if you knew there were bugs and crabs in the sand why didn't you warn us when we talked about burying him in the first place," Sonic questioned.

Shadow chuckled as his eyes narrowed a bit looking over at the blue hedgehog, "why else do you think I found burying him interesting."

"Somebody get me out of here, these things are really starting to hurt," tails protested trying to wiggle himself free of the sand but they had buried him too well.

Shadow chuckles with even more delight, looking down at the fox in the sand. "Well of course it hurts, that's why it's called torcher."

Sonic growled and moved to confront shadow, "this wasn't meant to be torcher, this was supposed to be fun."

"Can you two stop arguing and get me out," Tails protested.

"Oh but torcher is fun blue," Shadow said as they were both ignoring Tails. Shadow then took a step forward so he was standing right on top of the sand covering Tails making it compress and start to squish him, "the more pain the better."

Hearing the whimpers that came from Tails and the look of pain on his face was getting Sonic vary mad, "that's it faker, get off him so we can get him out!"

"Why don't you make me Sonic," he said lowering himself down a little, his quills razing up as he moved into a rather aggressive posture.

Sonic growled again not wasting any time before launching into a spin dash at Shadow knocking him off Tails. The two high speed hedgehogs darted off continuously slamming into each other at high speed trying to knock the other off balance. In the meantime, Amy, Sticks and knuckles quickly started to dig away at the sand trying to get their bug bitten friend free.

"Why did we even invite Shadow anyway?" Knuckles questioned.

"This was your ideas in the first place Knuckles," Tails complained angrily as he was wiggling, slowly getting more free as they dug.

"Don't blame me, I didn't know about the sad bugs. But we should have known it wouldn't be good when Shadow of all people started getting interested," Knuckles complained.

"Hay," Amy protested in defense of the ebony hedgehog, "stop blaming this on Shadow. He probably thought we all knew about the bugs but decided to put Tails in the sand anyway. Shadow doesn't know what it's like having friends and that friends don't go out of there way to hurt one another. We just need to show him how friendship works."

By that time they had finally freed Tails and he jumped out of the shallow hole dusting off some sand and any remaining bugs. "Amy dose have a point" he replied much calmer now that he was no longer getting bitten. The group then turned back to watching Shadow and Sonic viciously fighting as they darted around the beach. "Now we just need to get them to stop fighting."

"Oh, I know, tails grab a bucket of sand and follow my lead," Sticks called out as she grabbed a bucket and quickly filled it with sand. Tails grabbed the other bucket and did the same as they both ran and hid behind trees.

"Oh, I see what your going for," knuckles said as he ran over and hid by Tails behind one of the trees.

"Wait… I think this is a bad," Amy tried to protest but her words did not come out fast enough.

Just then Sonic ran right between the two trees with Shadow on his heels. The moment Sonic was past both Tails and Sticks through the sad as fast as they could. Shadow called out in surprise and pain as the sand got him right in the face. Shadow quickly through his hand up trying to get the sand out of his eyes as he staggered backwards. Knuckles took this as his opportunity to jump forward and slug Shadow right in the head sending him tumbling backwards and rolling several feet in the sand.

Sonic came to a screeching halt then darted over to where knuckles was standing, "I could have handled it myself you know."

Shadow quickly jumped to his feet sending the group a death glare, "THAT'S IT! I'm so out of here. I knew this whole thing would just be a complete waste of my time!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes a little as he takes a step towards Shadow, "of course you would think that and that's exactly why it was. You get out of something what you put into it. You came here today expecting everything to turn out bad so guess what," Sonic said razing his arms up motioning to everything around them, "everything went wrong and you just had to drag the rest of use down with you. You never even gave any of us a chance."

Shadow just folded his arms glaring at his blue doppelganger, "don't bore me with your stupid little lectures. We both know I didn't want to be here and you didn't really want me here so just get to whatever you were planning already so I can get out of here."

"I wasn't planning anything Shadow, I invited you to come spend time with us so you might have fun for a change. So you might realize that we are not out to get you but you're so paranoid you see plots against you where none exist. The only ill will you will find around here is that which you bring yourself." Sonic declared rather focally wanting Shadow to understand that he really meant it.

A look of surprise and confusion flashed on Shadow's face but only for the briefest of moments before he turned away from Sonic, letting out a huff of dismissal. But Amy - who had been starting to get to know Shadow a little better - could have sworn she saw a glimpse of consideration in his eyes even after his initial dismissal.

Sonic let out a defeated sigh seeing that Shadow was still trying to emotionally distinct himself despite his efforts to include him. 'Perhaps he just needs time to think things over.' Sonic thought before he loosened his stands and turned back towards the others. "Sorry guys, but I'm done for today. I think I need a good run to shake off some of this stress." Sonic then zipped away, disappearing into the distance.

Tails sighed and looked up at the others, "ya, I'm going home, I still feel like I have bugs and sand in my fur." With that he used his twin tail to take off and began to fly home.

Sticks and knuckles waved before walking off as Amy turned back to the empty space Shadow had once occupied already having teleported away. She sighed with disappointment - despite knowing she would see him shortly at her house - she had such high hopes this morning but today turned out nothing like she had hoped. She takes a deep breath then started to quickly walk back home, "let's get this over with."

Amy finally gets back to her home and opened up the door to see the ultimate life form standing there, arms folded over his chest with a confident and slightly bored expression on his face. Amy narrowed her eyes at him and walked right past Shadow with a huff, almost hitting his shoulder with her own. "Do you really think your getting anything after that little fiasco? Well you can just forget it!"

Crimson eyes followed her as she moved past the ebony hedgehog and a smirk came to his face as he watched her with fascination. 'I see she has spines after all,' Shadow thought to himself. The black hedgehog let his expression return to that of slight amusement as he turned to follow her further into the house. "In my defense burying someone is a common form of torcher, how was I to know you had other intentions."

Amy continued walking into her kitchen not caring that Shadow was following her, "friends don't go out of there way to torcher each other."

"How ells do you expect to improve your abilities if your limits aren't tested," Shadow replied folding his arms. "Regardless, I have completed your challenge, which was just too hang-out with the lot of you. There was no part of the challenge that said I couldn't case a fiasco as call it."

Amy turned back to the ebony male glaring at him, "But you broke one of the roles, which means the game is over Shadow!" Amy then took a forceful step towards him and pointed to the door, "now get out!"

'Spines indeed,' he thought quit impressed with her sudden boldness and couldn't help as a hit of it show on his face. A smirk came across the black hedgehog's tan muzzle, "I did nothing of the sort. The role is that I can not attack your friends and If you recall it was Sonic that attacked me. Seeing as how there is no rule preventing me from fighting back that means I was perfectly within the roles."

"Yes but you were clearly egging him on, you were looking for a fight," Amy replied but quickly realized her argument didn't really mean much. She sighed looking down, as badly as today had ended up going Shadow was right about not breaking the rules.

Shadow watched as her ears dropped and her body language turned sad, this was not his intention. He sighed unfolding his arms and putting them up "Alright, you win, I will try to refrain from intentionally starting a fight, happy?" Shadow replied, a hint of defeat in his voice but trying to hide it with frustration.

Amy looked up at him confused, this was not what she had expected. 'Could he be saying that just to keep the game going? Or is there more to it?' Amy thought to herself as she stared at him. Amy let a sweet little smile come to her face, "Thank you Shadow."

Shadow looked at her - his eyes strangely softening for the briefest of moments - before letting out a huff and turning away crossing his arms once again. "What ever, just give me the next challenge."

Amy giggled a little before an idea came to her, "Oh, I know. I challenge you to come bowling with us tomorrow!"

Shadow turned back to her razing an eye brow, "bowling… you have got to be kidding me."

Amy giggles again, "Nope, bowling" she replied with a very pleased with herself smile. "It will be a fun thing for us to do together while still giving you and Sonic a constructive away to let out your excessive need for competition." Shadow was about to reply when Amy put her hand up, "And, you have to at least try to give it a chance and try to have fun Shadow."

Shadow sighed in defeat, "fine, I accept your challenge." His defeated expression however quickly shifted to a sly smirk as a thought came to him. "Now for my prize, I think I want something a little different this time," The black hedgehog commented as he looked over at Amy who looked puzzled. "This time, I want you to kiss me."

Amy got wide eyed at that and backed up as a light blush came to her face. "No, no way, I am not doing that shadow, NO!"

Shadow just chuckled with amusement at her reaction and folded his arms over his chest. For the first time he didn't follow her as she backed away from him. "It's my prize Rose, so you have to," he was using her own words against her. Amy's eyes widened recognizing this fact. "You need to be careful what you say to me or it just might backfire."

The pink girl's ears folded down as the realization that she had no choice came over her. She takes a slow tentative step towards him, "Alright, I… I'll do it," she said taking another step towards him. She looked down at the floor, a bright blush coming to her face and only growing the closer she got to Shadow. "But you better realize this doesn't mean anything, I don't even like you… you big jerk."

Shadow smirked with a twisted delight, arms still folded over his chest standing in the same spot, "what ever you have to tell yourself Rose."

Amy takes a deep slow breath as she takes the last two steps to bring herself right in front of the dark male. The look on his face was quite pleased as he watched her approaching him for a change. She takes another deep breath before looking up and him and quickly moved her face towards his but stopped as Shadow put his hand up.

"And I'm not talking some little peck to get it over with, I want a real kiss. I assume you know what a real kiss is, I have given you several examples as of late," Shadow said with a sly smirk growing on his face.

Amy looked back down blushing more, that is exactly what she had planned to do. "Your a big jerk you know that, right?"

"So you keep telling me Rose."

Amy takes a deep breath then looked up at Shadow, her heart was already pounding in her chest. Slowly she moved in closer to him as the black male did not move even the slightest bit letting her do everything herself. Her eyes slowly began to close as Shadow let his eyes copy this action. She gulped as there lips where inches apart and she could feel his breath on her lips.

'You can do this Amy,' she encouraged herself and with one last deep breath she quickly pressed her lips into Shadow's. He kissed her back with confidence but allowed Amy to control every aspect of it. Amy moaned ever so slightly as without thinking she tilted her head depending the contact.

Shadow unfolded his arms and slid them along her waste to pole her body closer to him. Amy leaned into him resting her hands on his chest, her fingers in his white chest fur. She gasped quickly polling in a breath of air before unexpectedly resuming the kiss. While he did not expect that he was not going to let her became aware of that fact.

Finally Amy brock the kiss but didn't pole herself back as she remained close to Shadow panting for air. Shadow opened his eyes and let a small little smile, not a smirk, a real smile come to his face. "Not bad, I might just make a good kisser out of you some day." he slowly licked her lips which startled her making her pole back to look up at him, "Until next time Rose," and with a flash he was gone.

Amy takes a deep breath trying to calm down her heart rat but it wasn't working. "What is wrong with me, why do I keep reacting like this to… to Shadow."

Little did Amy know that just like every other day Shadow had teleport himself right outside her window to watch her reaction without her knowledge. The difference was that today Shadow had more on his mind than just watching the pink female. Sonic's words from earlier that day kept popping into his head anytime his mind cleared of other thought. _'The only ill will you will find around here is that which you bring yourself.'_

The black hedgehog looked off to the side deep in thought, 'could that… be true?' he looked back into the window at the female hedgehog as his eyes narrowed 'only one way to find out for sure… keep playing the game,' and with that, he teleported away.

* * *

Tell me what you think of this chapter. What's your favorite part… least favorite part…Leave a comment and you just may get shout out / response in the next chapter! Also don't forget to ask any questions you might have or purpose any theories you come up with.

Also feel free to give suggestions for new challenges Amy can give Shadow, I just might use it and you guessed it, You get a shout out LOL


End file.
